


Never have I ever...

by Erizee



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: It's Julian's birthday. The crew plays never have I ever and gets drunk. There's some making out.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Never have I ever...

The senior officers and some of the staff of deep space nine were all gathered in the mess hall, celebrating Julian's birthday.  
It had been a rather uneventful few weeks and everyone was enjoying their time off, though Worf was slowly getting agitated.

"Okay, okay." Kira's voice slurred a little. She had had way too much alcohol at this point.  
"Let's play never have I ever!"

Half of the crowd cheered and the other groaned in despair, but in the end they all settled down together and prepared the game.

"I'll go first!" Somehow, even though she had been among the first to start drinking, Jadzia was still almost sober. She grinned and took a shot as if to prepare for the question.   
"Never have I ever fucked a priest."

"Fuck you, that was totally targeted at me!" Kira took a shot and glared at Jadzia, whose giggly laughter showed she may not have been as sober as one might have thought.

"Never have I ever.... had a sexual fantasy about a Cardassian!"

Kira crossed her arms angrily.  
Garak grinned and winked at everyone who took a shot.  
Julian, among some others, took a shot and blushed deeply as he felt Garak looking at him with mischievously glinting eyes.

"Ha, that doesn't count anyway, Julian has sexual fantasies about everyone!" Miles shouted and the others laughed. Even Julian had to laugh at that, even though he still felt the way Garak was looking at him.

The game went on for a few more rounds and everyone cheered loudly when Sisko took a shot at Keiko's "Never have I ever done a threesome" and they gagged and shouted when Quark started a detailed description of his sex life after barely being prompted by Odo.

In the end, Sisko ended the party by reminding everyone that tomorrow, work would have to go on like normal.   
A few groans went through the crowd but many also giggled, remembering their captain's confession during the game.

After a few more minutes of people leaving and congratulating Julian again, he was alone in the mess hall, cleaning up some of the mess his friends left.

Well, he wasn't completely alone. When Julian turned to throw some plastic cups in the trash, he saw Garak leaning against the bar.   
He gulped. That looked almost seductive.

"So, Doctor."   
Garak grinned and Julian's face went bright red.  
"Yes, Garak?"

"Is it true, you have had sexual fantasies about a Cardassian?"  
He stood up straight and slowly walked over to Julian.

Julian didn't trust his own voice so he just shrugged instead of answering.

Garak grinned.  
"I wouldn't happen to _know_ that particular Cardassian, would I? It would be a shame to keep such a secret from your dear friend."

He stopped directly in front of Julian, who just now realised there was a table directly behind him.  
Julian gulped again and didn't react further. He didn't know how to answer and he couldn't tear his gaze from Garak's face (and his lips in particular. Would they be soft like a human's? Or cold and scaley? He would love to find out) anyway.

"You know, Doctor, Cardassians are exemplary lovers. Our physiology is quite different from that of a human."

Julian coughed. "I-in what way?"

Garak seemed to like this question because he leaned in to whisper in Julian's ear. Before he even started talking Julian could feel his breath on his neck and shuddered. It was surprisingly hot.

"We have a lot more stamina."

Julian gasped as Garak licked his neck with a rough tongue and turned his head to give Garak easier access, but he had already leaned back to grin at the Doctor.

"You look surprised, Doctor. One would think you-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence. Julian leaned in an kissed Garak roughly, pulling him closer with his arms around his neck.

Garak gasped into Julian's mouth and shuddered when Julian moved his hands gently across the ridges on his neck.   
Julian whispered. "I've been doing research."  
His fingers pressed down on a spot directly behind Garak's neck and Garak keened, a high-pitched hiss leaving his throat.

Garak leaned in to kiss Julian again and swallowed all the sounds he made.

"Should we take this to your quarters?"

Julian nodded hastily and practically dragged Garak away from the mess hall, reminding himself to apologise to whoever had to clean up the mess they had left behind in there.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing fanfic again recently for a show I haven't watched in over 7 years and suddenly I got really motivated and wrote this in like two hours. i know its rly short lol but i cant write anything more sexual than this and i just wanted to post this anyway  
> yea so pls give me validation that this isnt completely horrible lol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jadzia's party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203714) by [cool_ha_ha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha)




End file.
